1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boat cleats in general and more particular to a cleat which has an exposed operative position and a depressed inoperative position wherein it is flush and is not an obstruction.
2. State of the Prior Art
There are many different types retractable cleats, but none of them are as strong and durable as the cleat of this invention nor are vertically moveable and have a single spring which both keeps the cleat in its exposed operative position and also serves to hold the cleat in its depressed inoperative position.